¡Estúpido trabajo en equipo!
by Nee Swanko
Summary: [One-shot] [AU] Naraku y Kagura tienen que hacer un trabajo de literatura forzosamente en equipo, pero con la actitud de ambos, la convivencia entre ellos es difícil. [Respuesta al reto de Erly Misaki, en el foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Disclaimer**:_ Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la idea para esta historia es mía._

**Advertencias:** _Ortografía, mal intento de humor, etc._

_**En respuesta al reto de Erly Misaki hecho en el foro ¡Siéntate! aquí en FF . Net  
**_

* * *

**¡Estúpido trabajo en equipo!**

Como cualquier otro monótono y aburrido día en la clase de literatura con la maestra VonBranberg, los estudiantes del 3er año de secundaria se encontraban aparentando poner atención en las instrucciones que la mujer alemana daba.

—Más vale que pongan atención porque no pienso repetir. El trabajo que entregaran consiste en leer el libro que les sea asignado, tendrán que hacer una redacción sobre sus características internas y externas y su opinión acerca del libro brevemente escrita al final. Trabajaran en equipos de dos, a excepción de de un equipo. El trabajo tendrá el valor del 30% de su calificación final—. La maestra se acerco al escritorio y tomo un sobre. Regreso al lugar donde se encontraba parada con anterioridad, acomodo sus gafas y prosiguió con las instrucciones. —Que ni se les ocurra sacar su trabajo de internet, seré vieja pero no tonta, así que vallan haciendo su trabajo porque el lunes revisare que tanto llevan hecho del trabajo.— su voz aguda retumbo en los oídos de todos haciendo mayor efecto en los que estaban semi dormidos —¿Alguna pregunta acerca del trabajo? No quiero que un día antes de la entrega del trabajo interrumpan la clase diciendo "Maestra, ¿Cuáles son las características internas?" o algo por el estilo. —

Uno de los alumnos sentado en los pupitres del centro levanto la mano eufóricamente. La maestra hizo una mueca de molestia y le dio la indicación de que podía hablar. —Profe, ¿Qué son las características internas y externas?— en todo el salón se escucharon murmullos de "que idiota" "este sujeto es un inepto" entre otros.

La señora VonBranberg se masajeo las sienes con la mano libre, tras dejar escapar un suspiro de cansancio le respondió. —Kazuo, todo esta en tu libro, en el bloque III—.

—Ah, gracias profe— sonrió tontamente y volvió a lo que sea que hacia en su cuaderno.

Otra jovencita sentada en los primeros pupitres también levanto la mano. — ¿Si, Kikyô?— sonrió mas tranquilamente ya que esa era una ejemplar.

—No dijo la fecha de entrega— dijo la joven en un tono muy sereno.

—Es verdad, tienen una semana para entregarme el trabajo. Ni más ni menos. — La maestra abrió el sobre y saco un par de hojas de el. —Los equipos serán formados en orden alfabético y no comiencen con reclamos porque no habrán cambios— en el aula se escucharon abucheos hasta que la maestra lanzo una mirada que los hizo callar al instante. —Pongan mucha atención. —Abe y Abukara su libro es El Ángel numero 12 de Og Mandino. Adachi y Baisotei: Con el alma en llamas de John De Abate.— Después de nombrar varios equipos y sus respectivos libros, una de las estudiantes sentadas en los pupitres del final de la fila, de cabellos negros y recogidos gracias a una peineta decorada con plumas blancas se levanto molesta golpeando la madera de su pupitre con las manos.

—Se muy bien con quien me tocara hacer equipo, pero, ¡me niego rotundamente a trabajar con ese idiota!— la chica señalo a otro joven muy atractivo, de cabellos negros y ondulados recogidos en una cola de caballo, sentado unos 4 pupitres a su izquierda.

La maestra VonBranberg observo con mucha molestia a la joven —¡Kagura! ¡Toma asiento ahora mismo!— a Kagura no le quedo mas opción que acatar sus ordenes —Ya les había dicho que no quería reclamos acerca de quienes serian sus parejas—

—La maestra VonBranberg tiene razón querida prima. Además que mejor que hacer un trabajo con tu primo favorito— el chico de los cabellos ondulados sonreía con burla haciendo rabiar más a Kagura

—Silencio Naraku— dijo entre dientes para no tener otro regaño más.

Apoyando el rostro en su mano derecha y sin dejar de observarla, le respondió —Oh, no te sientas mal querida Kagura, todos sabemos muy bien que querías hacer equipo con Sesshōmaru, pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida— Naraku le sonreía socarronamente.

Kagura lo miro con mucho odio y cuando sintió la mirada de todos los presentes sobre ella, se agachó sobre su pupitre y se cubrió con su mochila tratando de esconder el leve sonrojo que había en sus mejillas. El anteriormente mencionado estaba en el pupitre contiguo al de Kagura, solo giro su rostro al lado contrario de la de cabellos obscuros exclamando un casi inaudible "_Hmp_", mientras todos se burlaban con el clásico _"Uh~"_.  
La maestra VonBranberg de nuevo se encolerizo e hizo a todos callar. Cuando al fin todo el salón quedo en silencio, la señora VonBranberg continúo con lo que decía. —Bien, Naraku y Kagura, a ustedes les toco _"El Perfume" _de Patrick Süskind. Y antes de un reclamo más, Kagura, culpa a tu tutor por haberte inscrito en este colegio y de convencer al director para que te quedaras en el mismo grupo de tu primo—.

—Si señora VonBranberg— le respondió sin ánimos.

La maestra termino de dar los títulos de los libros a los alumnos, la campana sonó y para suerte de todos, esa clase era la ultima de ese aburrido Jueves. Kagura salía lo más rápido posible del salón, se dirigió al baño de mujeres y gracias a dios que las locas fanáticas* de Sesshōmaru no la estaban esperando. Fue hasta los lavabos, lavo su cara y se quedo viendo el espejo frente a ella —Estúpido Naraku— maldijo por lo bajo a la vez que cerraba con agresividad la llave del lavabo y tomaba una toalla de papel para secarse. Ahora recordaba porque desde que inicio la secundaria detestaba los trabajos en equipo, casi todas las veces que tuvo la mala suerte de hacer trabajos con el era muy difícil, ya que pareciera que el siempre quería darle la contra en cualquier cosa que ella opinara.

—Será una larga y fea semana— soltó un largo suspiro y tomo su brillo labial de un leve rosado con sabor a **ice cream** ya que era el único tipo de maquillaje que permitían en ese colegio de pretenciosos e hijos de papá.

Tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la salida, iba muy entretenida guardando su labial y no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba esperando en la entrada a los baños de mujeres.

—Cualquiera que pasara por aquí y te escuchara hablar, diría que estas loca— Kagura levanto la vista y se topo con Naraku recargado en la puerta, sonriendo socarronamente. —Se hace tarde, vámonos ya. Ustedes las mujeres tardan mucho tiempo en el baño, ¿Qué tanto hacen?—.

—No es algo que te incumba, además nunca dije que te acompañaría— camino dejando atrás a Naraku.

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?— le grito con tono de victima pero sin dejar de sonreír.

El camino yendo detrás de ella. Salieron del colegio, Kagura tomo el camino de la derecha y Naraku la siguió.

Kagura de nuevo estaba por perder los estribos por su culpa. —¿Por qué demonios me sigues?—

—La biblioteca esta por el mismo camino de tu casa, pensé en ir de una vez por los libros y hacer el trabajo cuanto antes para terminar con nuestro martirio—.

—Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo— sonrió con ironía.

Ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro, Kagura incomodada por Naraku, y el iba de lo mas tranquilo. Llegaron a la biblioteca pública y buscaron dos copias del libro. Cuando salieron, Kagura ya había emprendido el camino a su casa ignorando por completo a su querido primo. Llego a su no muy modesto hogar, al cruzar el umbral de la casa sintió como algo en su mochila comenzó a vibrar, abrió una de las bolsas al costado de la mochila y saco su celular, en la pantalla decía _"Nuevo mensaje de Naraku"_, bufo molesta y abrió el mensaje.

_De: Naraku._

_Pasado mañana comenzaremos con el trabajo, así que mas vale que termines de leer el libro para entonces._

—No han pasado mas de diez minutos que lo vi, ¿no pudo decírmelo antes?— bloqueo la pantalla táctil del celular y se fue a su habitación pasando de largo a la ama de llaves que le daba la bienvenida.

Saco el libro y arrojo la mochila a su cama. Observo con fastidio la portada del libro donde estaba parte de la pintura _"La Ninfa y el Satiro de Watteau",_ dejo el libro en la cama y fue a cambiarse de ropa. Luego de intentar hacer la tarea de matemáticas y química decidió que mejor leería un rato, pues las 237 de páginas de ese libro no se leerían solas.

El sábado a medio día Kagura recién terminaba de leer _"El Perfume"_. —Esto de leer mucho provoca sueño— soltó un largo bostezo y se acomodo mejor en su cama, no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida.

Entre bizarros sueños que probablemente no recordaría al despertar, sintió como algo caminaba por su brazo. Sacudió su brazo, pero aun sentía esos diminutos pasos, dio un manotazo y ahora solo sentía una sustancia viscosa.

—¿Pero que…?— abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto rápidamente. Observo como en su antebrazo estaban los restos de lo que segundos atrás fue una **araña**.

—Eres una asesina— levanto la vista y frente a su cama estaba Naraku sentado el la silla de su escritorio.

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!— exclamo mientras veía con asco su antebrazo.

—Solo fue una pequeña broma, no te alteres— sonrió haciéndose el inocente.

—Que no me altere…— dijo entre dientes mientras se dirigía a su baño para lavar los restos de araña. —¡¿Por qué demonios entras sin avisar?!— le grito desde el baño.

—Si avise, pero no recibí respuesta y entre— miraba la habitación con desgano, desde las ultima vez que entro ahí nada había cambiado de lugar.

Kagura salió del baño secándose el brazo con una toalla —Si vuelves a hacerlo me las pagaras—.

—Si, si, como digas.— hizo un ademan con la mano quitándole importancia a sus amenazas. —Terminaste de leer el libro, ¿verdad?— la vio de una manera amenazadora.

—Si— rodo los ojos hastiada de todo, y eso que apenas comenzaban.

—Empecemos con el trabajo entonces— se regreso hasta el escritorio de Kagura y encendió la PC.

—¡No toques mis cosas sin mi permiso!— tomo un pequeño cojín de su cama y se lo lanzo, dándole en la cabeza pero sin provocarle daños.

—Veamos, ¿Cuál podría ser tu contraseña?— Naraku comenzaba a teclear palabras ignorando totalmente a su prima. —¿Kagura? Error. Hm… ¿Sesshōmaru? Incorrecto— miro a todos lados tratando de encontrar alguna pista para la contraseña. Y fue en el escritorio donde la encontró, muy apenas se notaba por haber sido escrito con lápiz, —Lo tengo. ¿SexySesshy?— y al teclear la palabra y presionar la tecla "enter", se escucho el sonido que hacen las computadoras al dar la bienvenida.

Ahora Kagura tenía el rostro más rojo que una manzana.

—No te quedes ahí parada, ponte a redactar el planteamiento y el desenlace, yo me encargo del desarrollo y el modo discursivo— y mientras Naraku comenzaba a redactar en Word, Kagura seguía parada donde antes.

—Estúpido—

—¿Dijiste algo, que-ri-da?— dijo en un tono intimidante.

—No, nada— Kagura se fue a su cama donde estaba su laptop y también se puso a redactar su parte en Word.

Pasaban mas de las 10:00pm y ese par aun seguía concentrados en la redacción de las características internas de "_El Perfume"_.

—¿Que fue lo que pusiste en el ambiente?—.

— Se desarrolla en Francia, en lugares como Grasse y La Napoule—

—¿Personajes principales?—.

—Jean-Baptiste Grenouille, Antoine Richis, Laura Richis, Giuseppe Baldini—.

—¿Y secundarios?—.

—Madame Gaillard, Grimal, Marqués Taillade-Espinasse, Madame Arnulfi, Druot—.

—Al parecer ya esta todo, guárdalo en una USB y entrégamela para poder acomodarlo con lo que ya tengo. — ya que su trabajo estaba casi terminado podía estirarse un poco, eso de estar sentado frente a la computadora cansaba.

Kagura con pereza se levanta y le entrega la USB, regresa del mismo modo, se deja caer sobre su cama desacomodándola en el acto. —Espero que tengamos calificación completa por el maldito trabajo, no sacrifique mi tiempo y la fiesta por gusto— acomodo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerro los ojos.

—¿Que fiesta?— Se giro a verla, sintiendo interés en la fiesta de la que el no se había enterado quien sabe porque, el era Naraku, pese a que no le gustaba asistir a fiestas siempre lo invitaban.

—La que organizaron para el cumpleaños de Inuyasha—.

—Ah, "esa" fiesta… Es una perdida total de tiempo— se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Kagura soltó una leve carcajada —Solo dices eso porque no te invitaron— Naraku frunció el entrecejo con el comentario. —No querían arriesgarse a que arruinaras la fiesta a causa de tu odio irracional hacia Inuyasha por ser el novio de tu amada Kikyô— para su querido primo, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Naraku se levanta de la silla ya enfurecido y va hasta la cama en la que estaba Kagura, se sube a la cama y se acomoda sobre ella dejando las piernas a los costados de su cadera y las manos a los lados de su cabeza. Kagura abre los ojos y lo ve un tanto turbada e incomodada —Quítate de encima—.

Y Naraku sin hacerle caso a Kagura, acerca su rostro al de ella hasta que las puntas de sus narices se rozaban —Aunque hubieras ido a esa estúpida fiesta, no la habrías disfrutado pues sabes bien que Sesshōmaru no se separaría de la chica del primer año.— le dijo burlesco viendo como ahora ella era la que tenia la cara de enojada.

Naraku se levanta como si nada, va de regreso al escritorio y toma la USB, la guarda en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans. Camino a la puerta y antes de salir, volteo a donde Kagura estaba y sonrió de medio lado. —Sabes, me gusta el **helado**— y antes de que ella le respondiera, este salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—¿A que vino eso?— se preguntaba aun desconcertada por el comentario.

**F I N**

* * *

***- No pretendo ofender a nadie, tan solo fue una manera de expresarlo, y de ser así me estaría ofendiendo a mi **

_Erly, espero que te haya gustado aunque sea poquito :S_

_Y "algo" me dice que las personalidades de Naraku y Kagura estan diferentes, pero sinceramente no creo que unos adolescentes de secundaria actúen a como era en la serie._

_¡Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer!  
Emmm... ¿Reviews?_


End file.
